Unaware
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Sometimes, you can never pick who you fall in love with. R&R Enjoy. A One shot.


This is a One-shot that popped up. I don't own anything-unfortunately. But I hope you enjoy the mystery bit until the end. ;3

--

Usually, he'd be at home, listening to her talk about something that has to do with the senshi meetings, or how irresponsible some of the girls were. Usually, he'd be curled up on the bed watching his charge go about her day, advising her on what she should be doing but knowing she's doing fine as is.

Usually, he wouldn't feel guilty laying across a bed with his pale moon-white hair spread across his own body covering most of what the sheets hadn't covered. Usually...there wouldn't be a blush across his cheeks as his emerald eyes watched the door with a mixture of guilt, yet thrill that made his heart beat faster.

He was waiting for someone to come in the door. Someone he had been aching to be with all week. Oh, every day he saw that person with their lover. Each time he saw them kiss he would feel heat rising to his cheeks not from embarrassment, but the silver of envy and a small bit of anger at it. It didn't stop there of course. No, the hand holding, the embraces they shared in public even! He longed to share such a thing with the person he was waiting for.

All this time, he had known it was there. This strange attraction had caught him as unaware as his partner. That day in the spring-warm night of May, when he had gone over just to talk, it had taken his breathe away to see such a fine figure bathed in the pale moonlight. The backdrop of star like diamonds that twinkled with their feeble light upon the slept in bed.

That night, he should've turned around. He should've said goodnight to the sleeper and return home where a warm spot on a bed was waiting for him. Should've done something else than what he had done then.

That simple rush of pleasure,sneaking into the dreamer's room as stealthy as could be. Beautiful, he had thought then and still did now, beautiful as if the gods themselves were inspired to create such a creature. He paused, the sleeper readjusting in the bed as if somewhat aware of his presence.

He should've turned around right then and there and had gone home.

But he didn't. No, it was far too late for him to turn around as he had padded up to the head of the bed leaning closer towards the angelic face. It should be a sin, he had thought then drifting closer, to be this beautiful. Aphrodite would have a heart attack if she knew such beauty existed besides hers.

Soft, he had thought leaning closer. The lips, though a little dry, were soft as anything he had ever felt. The guilt he had been feeling had given away.

Somehow, he mused now watching the door open and his lover's form appear in all it's nude glory,water droplets only added to the appeal as his lover saunters over towards the bed. Between that one innocent kiss it had turned into this affair.

One they couldn't stop themselves from doing. Ever since that first night, when he came to that window to speak about something important, he had lost himself.

And now, lips that press together, doing as their bodies did, they could not deny themselves of this. They had tried, God knows they had tried so very hard to stay away from each other for their other lovers' sake.

It never worked. They always ended up here in a hotel of sorts with sheets tangled around them, chests heaving in pants and sounds of passion that left them breathless. Such joy, such ...temptation they found in this.

And so guilty they felt in doing it.

"Artemis..." His lover sighs soft an arm wraps around his waist pulling him close.

He shivers, sleep dancing along the edges of his mind as he wraps his arms around his lover's neck placing a soft kiss there. It was temptation. It was guilt. It was lust- right? No, it felt more then that. The thought of parting in the morning caused the pale haired man's eyes sting with tears. Why? Why couldn't it have just been Luna as it was suppose to be to say his name so endearingly? Say it in a way that it pulled so much at his heart.

This wasn't right.

He shouldn't be in love with any one else.

...But he was.

"I love you." The words came out quietly, unbidden from his kiss swollen lips. His heart beat so loudly right now that he could scarcely think of what to say and was a tad horrorfied that he had uttered such words. Yet there they were and all he could do was wait for the rejection that was to come. It was impossible, he had thought, for them to love someone else.

However, his thoughts were broken by the response he hadn't thought possible.

"I love you too." His lover's dark eyes seemed to smile at him. "With all my heart."

Shock was soon overcome by unsuppressed joy and warmth that filled him. He was loved in return. Loved by the very person he had wanted for a long three years that he had always watched and who watched with him.

"Mamoru-san..." Artemis curls up against him kissing those lips that had enchanted him that evening and that lead to all this.

Perhaps, he didn't feel as guilty as he started out.

--The END--


End file.
